


Stand up and Walk. Move on.

by Nyodrite



Series: SI/OCs [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: He's an animal lover, Morgan appears!, Or the SI/OC fic where said SI/OC does not even appear., like- he has a herd of animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>It wasn’t until later, when Merlin was eating supper with Gaius that he got an explanation. “Morgan, you said? I wondered why the Lady Morgana was in such a state today.” the physician said. “Morgan is Morgana’s brother, her twin actually. He’s been gone for over four years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four years?” Merlin gaped. “What was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius finished off his food before answering, “We’re not entirely sure. See, Morgan ran away-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ran away!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He interrupted, incredulous.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was 1 part because I was looking up the 6th Century AD (for Reasons) came upon a bit of King Arthur and couldn't _not_ and found Morgan le Fey, 1 part because so far I've only written female SI/OCs so wanted a male (I don't really _care_ about gender beyond addressing someone) and 2 parts I couldn't find a SI/OC for this fandom (maybe I didn't look enough but _still_ ).

“Arthur!” Morgana called and both of them whirled, Merlin catching himself on the wall, to see her hiking up her dress as she ran. “Arthur-! Did you-! Tell me you see it!”

“See  _ what _ ?” Arthur asked, seeming faintly alarmed by her hectic state.

Morgana stopped before them, pointing behind them. “ _ That! _ Tell me you see what I’m seeing!”

‘That’ was a bird with a flutter of black-yellow cloth trailing like a small cape and Arthur said, “Diaval..”

“That means-!” Morgana started, cutting off when the bird (a falcon Merlin now saw) let out a cry before diving for them. 

Merlin staggered back, startled but the falcon landed neatly on the wall before them. The bird was a peregrine falcon that wore a neckerchief like a cape, the cloth a sunny yellow with a black animal (his best guest was a badger) embroidered on it, and, more interestingly, had a cylinder made of some kind of wood secured to its leg.

“ _ Diaval. _ ” Morgana said and Merlin startled because Morgana  _ never _ sounded like that but she didn’t see as she was opening the cylinder and pulling out a tightly rolled up piece of parchment. She unrolled it then said, “It says, ‘I am on my way back. I will be in time for Arthur’s coming of age ceremony - Morgan’. He’s coming  _ home _ .”

“You should tell Father.” Arthur told her, shifting uncomfortably when it seemed like she had  _ tears _ in her eyes.

Morgana nodded, “Yes, of course. Come Diaval.” She said before leaving the falcon shadowing her.

Merlin waited until she was out of earshot before turning towards Arthur, “ _ What _ was  _ that _ ?”

Arthur didn’t answer, only demanded. “Aren’t you supposed to mucking out my stables?”

It wasn’t until later, when Merlin was eating supper with Gaius that he got an explanation. “Morgan, you said? I wondered why the Lady Morgana was in such a state today.” the physician said. “Morgan is Morgana’s brother, her twin actually. He’s been gone for over four years.”

“Four years?” Merlin gaped. “What was he  _ doing _ ?”

Gaius finished off his food before answering, “We’re not entirely sure. See, Morgan ran away-”

“ _ Ran away!? _ ” He interrupted, incredulous.

The man  _ looked _ at him because of the interruption before continuing. “He ran away because rumors started popping up about him, and consequently Morgana, being an illegitimate child of Uther and people started questioning Arthur’s right to succession. Part of it might have been because of pressure for him to become a knight but he was always more academically inclined for all that he knew how to defend himself.”

“So he ran away because of rumors and he didn’t want to be a knight?” Merlin questioned.

This earned another  _ look _ . “The  _ real  _ reason is that Morgan started developing magic after turning thirteen, he attempted to control it but there was an incident when he was fourteen that caused one of the King’s Witch Hunts. The rumors popped up in soon after- I always wondered if  _ he _ were the one to cause them- which gave him an excuse to run away without Uther tracking him down and bringing him back.”

“He has  _ magic _ ?” Merlin asked, suddenly excited over the unknown man’s arrival. “Do you think he can control it now?”

“I think,” Gaius said, “That he’s been able to control his magic for some time but his excuse wouldn’t let him return beforehand. Arthur’s Coming of Age ceremony will name him Crown Prince and rightful Heir to the throne, that Morgan is returning just to watch it means that no one will be able to question Arthur’s right to be king even if the rumors  _ do _ come up again.”

He nodded then something occurred to him, “What about the falcon, Diaval?”

“Well,” the physician said. “When Morgan first left, within the first month Diaval appeared, carrying a letter from him and the falcon stayed long enough for Morgana to write something before taking off once more- I believe Morgan’s magic has an affinity with animals, or falcons at least. Diaval ferried letters between them for a for a year before returning with a note that only said ‘Until we are to meet again’ and taking off before any response could be given- many, including Morgana, believed that Morgan had committed suicide.”

“That’s,” Merlin tried to think of a word but only managed a heartfelt, “ _ Insane _ . So nobody knows where he’s been up to or even what he’s going to be like?”

Gaius shook his head, “I expect his arrival will make things very interesting.”


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Morgan is not at like Merlin expected a noble ward of King Uther Pendragon to be.

When Morgana's twin arrived, it was with a mass of animals. Twenty two dogs (twelve of which were pulling covered carts like horses), fourteen birds (including Diaval the falcon), two very sleek looking horses, two exotic foxes and a large, white and black striped cat.

"For you, brother of my heart." Morgan, whom had his sister's dark hair though it was shorter and looked like it belonged on a stray dog for how wild and messy it was, deposited the cat in Arthur's arms. "It's a white tiger, got it on my way back- it's female and answers to 'Snowball'. Sister!" the man- dressed in a dark blue tunic with a belt at the waist, white leggings, brown boots and a dark blue pointed hat that drooped down- gave a startled Morgana a brief hug (Arthur, whom had been looking bemused, suddenly seemed relieved not to have also been hugged) before tugging the horses closer. "I brought a pair of horses for you, they're Arabian horses and _fast_ which I thought you'd like- the extra is for you maidservant to ride with you since I know you are fond of her. They're male and female, not related so you can breed them for purebreds along with other breeds here, the female is the bay (I named her 'Beka') and the male is the black one- he's named 'Pounce'."

"I-" Morgana blinked rapidly, "You're too kind-"

"No." Morgan told her, utterly serious and sincere and Merlin suddenly saw why some people might have _wanted_ the man to be king instead of Arthur back when his friend was almost entirely a prat. "I left you, I may have believed that doing so would be protecting you, but it does not change that I left- that I _hurt_ you, sister-mine. I cannot change the past but I can try to make up for it- starting with bringing you something you can enjoy with your friend. Gaius!" the man whirled, tone shifting and hat flopping behind him. "I brought you Ren the Fennec Fox, male. I got him a mate, Rin, but I'll only be foisting him off to you- Sire." Morgan said, suddenly polite.

The citizens, whom had paused to view this odd man, all endeavored to look busy as Uther approached. "Morgan."

"I-" The strange man faltered and a white dog came forwards, butting the male twin's hand which immediately started rubbing the ears, and Morgan relaxed, smiling- a soft, kind thing. "I am home, my lord."

The king swallowed and Merlin thought if they hadn't been in public that Uther would have hugged the other. "Yes, you are. Now, who is this handsome specimen?"

"My best man, Sakumo- he defended me in quite a few tricky spots along with my girls, Ellie and Robin- they're Kuvasz." Morgan said, pointing to the two dogs of the same breed as the first. "Toshiro, Kakashi and Anko make sure I didn't run into bandits- they are Maremma Sheepdog." They were a trio of dogs of a different breed. "Kel, Ally, Nawat and Neal- they're Dholes- are hunters." The only dogs _not_ white, two which were visibly pregnant. "You know Diaval, his mate is Maleficent and their two children that I kept with me are Dark and Aurora." All Peregrine Falcons. "Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana- named after Morgana for her fierceness- are Golden Eagles that I...acquired in a...special set of circumstances."

 _Magic_ , Merlin thought though he guessed anyone else would think of gambling first and that the man was embarrassed to admit it to the king.

"Owen and his mate Claire along with their young hatchlings- Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Zack. They're Northern Goshawks." Morgan continued. "Finally are my wagon bearers, the Great Pyrenees. Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with the girls Natalia, Eliza and Feli. I didn't bring you an animal," the noble said, looking a bit awkward. "But I brought back spices, seeds and other goods- oh. I found out how silk was made and brought back a means to make it."

 _Morgan is energetic,_ Merlin decided, _an animal lover, awkward and not at all like I expected._


End file.
